Numerous software applications, particularly word processors, spreadsheets, and graphics packages, contain sophisticated graphic user interfaces, including dialog boxes and interfaces customized to specific functions invoked by the user while in the application. Frequently used functions may be implemented in a "modeless," manner i.e. the function does not have to be opened and closed each time it is used but remains in a suspended state until resumed by the user. Examples of applications containing modeless functions include WordPerfect version 6.1, commercially available from WordPerfect, Novel Applications Group, Orem, Utah. However, as with WordPerfect version 6.1, modeless functions, such as spell check, at least partially obscure the document viewing region of the graphic user interface, thereby discouraging users from retaining the function interface for extended periods of time. Further, as with WordPerfect 6.1, it is not possible to display more than one modeless function simultaneously.
Accordingly, a need exists for a data processing tool capable of displaying a modeless function interface in a manner which will not obscure preexisting information displayed to the user. A further need exists for a data processing tool which is capable of displaying multiple modeless function interfaces without obstructing the document viewing region of a display. Still further, a need exists for a data processing tool which dynamically modifies the document viewing region depending on the number of modeless function interfaces present on the user interface.